True Love Will Always Preveil
by HoA Fandom Amazeballs
Summary: When Nina leaves Fabian heartbroken what will he do to get his woman back? But, there may be a few bumps along the road. Will he get Nina back? Who is his real true love? Is it really and truely Nina?


**Bonjour me amigos! Vas happenin? Nvm, I don't really care **

**Well I luv u and u luv me so im gunna rite some more FF for all of my peeps out there homeie g! **

**Everything is mine and not urs. Ok bye**

Nina- Fabes

Fabes- Yes neens

Neens- amber told me that we r so like yesterday so im breaking up with u

Fabes- *tears* but why babey? I love u sooooo

Neens- this is just something that I gotta do brotha

*Nina leaves*

Fabsters thinks- oh no the love of my life just broke up with me so now I will plan da best surprise eva so she will take me back.

And then the ever hot and sexy Fabio grabbed his guitar and wrote the best song ever and then he grabbed all of the others and went into the common room and practices

*nxt day*

The next day the Fabio went into mister sweets office and took the mic thing and made an announcement to the ENTIRE school! It said:

All Anubis house members to the common room please. Now, run so that I won't have to come after you with a cow whip!

Nina thinks- Omg what is going on? This is really weird but I'm gonna run so that I don`t get whipped like a cow

When the Anubis house peeps walked in there it was like all dark and stuff. Nina found her own little way over to the couch and sat there. The rest of the house walked in on their tip toes so they were like all quiet and stuff. Then Fabio SMACK THE LIGHTS ON and the Anubis peeps began there performance.

(Fabio- Italics, Eddie-Bold,Jerome-Bold+Italics,Alfie-Underlined,Amber-Italics+Underlined,Mara-Bold+Underlined,Joy-Italics+Bold+Underlined)

_Poppin` bottles in the ice, like a blizzard. When we drink we do it right getting` slizzard _

_Sippin` sizzurp in my ride like 3 6. Now i`m feelin so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, like a G6. Now now now now now now i`m feeling so fly like a G6 _

*The girls then fly around the common room (with those invisible wire things) with shirts that say G6 on them*

**Gimme that Mo-moet-wet gimme that cry-crystal-tal **

**Ladies love my style at my table getting wild**

**Get them bottles poppin we get that drip and that drop **

**Now give me 2 more bottles cuz you know it don't stop **

_**HELLLL YEAHHHHH **_

_**Drink it up drink drink it up**_

_**When sober girls around me they be actin like they drunk **_

_Poppin` bottles in the ice, like a blizzard. When we drink we do it right getting` slizzard _

_Sippin` sizzurp in my ride like 3 6. Now i`m feelin so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, like a G6. Now now now now now now i`m feeling so fly like a G6 _

*Now the girls fall from their wires and dance all drunk like around Nina*

Sippin on sippin on sizz

Imma make it fizz girl I keep it gangsta, poppin bottles at the crib 

This is how we live every single night 

Take that bottle to the head and let me see you fly 

*Now the girls run up on stage and do some suggestive dance moves to their boyfriends except for joy who is doing the sprinkler in the corner like a go go dancer*

*Nina sees what is going on and feels left out so she joins everybody up on stage and dances with Fabio*

Nina- So like um u wrote dat awesome song FOR ME? dats so romantic

Fabes- So like u will take me back?

Nina- ew no

Fabio- BUT WHY NOTTTTTT

Neens- cause

Fabio- Look neens i love u with all my heart! I SANG for u! I ain't done dat for no one else

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: HERE'S WHERE I STARTED TO GET A LITTLE BORED WITH THIS FANFICTION. I CONSIDERED DELETING IT, BUT IT TOOK ME FIVE DAYS TO TYPE ALL OF IT OUT, SO I DECIEDED THAT THE BEST WAY TO NOT GET BORED WITH IT WAS CREATE A PLOT TWIST SO SURPRISING AND UNEXPECTED IT WOULD CEASE TO BE BORING. SO THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I DID...)**

Neens- O look here comes Rufus Zeno, the handsomest man in all of anubis land!

Fabio- O M to the G he's so sexy oh my god

Neens- I kno right

Fabio- Don't you just want to kiss him

Neens- like totally

Fabio- OMG he's coming over here

Neens- OMG!

Rufus Zeno, the handsomest man in all of anubis land!- Yo Fabes. Yo Neensy. Whats goin on bros

Neensy- *faints*

Fabio- Um so like i came here to sing a song to get my girlfriend back but your hot so lets go out

Rufy Roof Roofs- OK then works for me

So then Rufus Zeno, the handsomest man in all of anubis land! walked down the hallway all lalalalaaaa with Fabio Rutter and left Neen Neens all by her lonesome self

But then something went wrong and Fabian died sooooo that was the end of that horror show

But he was loved wayyyy to much by Rufy Roof Roofs so Rufy did mouth to mouth on Fabio who was then brought back to life.

no not really

really? i thought thats how this story goes

no it really isn'ttttttttttttt.

oh whuts goin on den

**(as you can see i am having an internal fight with my two (2) inner selves so just ignore me while i tough thru it. thank you 4 ur patience. LUV YA) **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Its been like 3 months since I wrote dat but the voices inside of never quit so I'm going to leave it at dat. Maybe 1 day pt 2 will come**

**probably not**

**THESE STUPID VOICES NEED TO SHUT UP**

**byeeeeee! **

**PS- one of the voices inside of my head said hi and the other said to tell you that some nights i lie in bed pretend that I'm a carrot**

**its true**


End file.
